End-stage renal disease (ESRD) patients typically have an increased extracellular volume (ECV) due to their impaired kidney function. Management of this fluid excess is one of the cornerstones in the treatment of these patients. In patients who undergo hemodialysis (HD), this excess extracellular fluid volume can be removed by ultrafiltration (UF). During UF, fluid is removed from the blood stream (intravascular compartment), and fluid from the tissue (interstitial compartment) shifts into the intravascular space (driven by hydrostatic and oncotic pressure gradients; details below) to counter the reduction in blood plasma volume. This process, called vascular refilling, is critical for maintenance of adequate intravascular filling and blood pressure during dialysis.
Whenever the vascular refill rate is less than the ultrafiltration rate, the plasma volume declines; this process manifests itself in a decline in absolute blood volume (ABV) and a decline in relative blood volume (RBV). This decline of RBV translates into increased hematocrit and blood protein levels. Measurements of hematocrit or blood protein concentration during HD form the basis of relative blood volume monitoring. RBV can be measured continuously and non-invasively throughout HD with commercially available devices, such as the Crit-Line Monitor (CLM) or the Blood Volume Monitor (BVM). While the CLM measures hematocrit, the BVM measures blood protein concentration.
The RBV dynamic is the result of plasma volume reduction by ultrafiltration, and vascular refilling by capillary and lymphatic flow.